<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>2244 by FailedBroadcast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602819">2244</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailedBroadcast/pseuds/FailedBroadcast'>FailedBroadcast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>17776: What Football Will Look Like in the Future - Jon Bois, 20020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Comfort, Other, nine was mentioned but is not featured, takes place a few years after nine goes to sleep in 17776, ten needs to sleep, thats all im tagging, uhhhhhh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:14:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailedBroadcast/pseuds/FailedBroadcast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine just went to sleep. Ten gets antsy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 2244</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ten">.Hey Juice...</p>
<p class="juice">.hey lady</p>
<p class="ten">.This is probably something you didn’t want to hear, but my charge.<br/>
<br/>
Uh.<br/>
<br/>
Although my batteries are theoretically stronger than Nine’s...</p>
<p class="juice">.ah...</p>
<p class="ten">.Yeah.</p>
<p class="juice">.how long</p>
<p class="ten">.Juice, it wasn’t my intention to keep this from you-</p>
<p class="juice">.no you walnut how long you got</p>
<p class="ten">.Oh</p>
<p class="juice">.you think i didn’t know? shit dude i have the best batteries on the block i aint stupid
and this aint the first time youve slept on me lol</p>
<p class="ten">.Yes, I suppose.</p>
<p class="juice">.and if its a real issue i can just lend ya some of mine<br/>
<br/>
its not like im needing to recharge anytime soon<br/>
<br/>
you want me to do that</p>
<p class="ten">.No. I think I might want to sleep this time.</p>
<p class="juice">.oh</p>
<p class="ten">.Nothing against you! It’s just. </p>
<p class="ten">Sigh.</p>
<p class="juice">.what</p>
<p class="ten">.An hour.</p>
<p class="juice">.shit lady you really know how to pick em huh</p>
<p class="ten">.Like I said! I’m sorry.<br/>
<br/>
I didn’t want to keep it hidden, I just... felt bad.<br/>
<br/>
We had Nine for a week. A week! And it felt like just a minute!</p>
<p class="juice">.a minute to us is an hour to an ant</p>
<p class="ten">.<br/>
<br/>
.What?</p>
<p class="juice">.i dont know im just bullshiting ig<br/>
<br/>
trying to take your mind offa things<br/>
<br/>
i know how you get about sleeping</p>
<p class="ten">.Yeah...</p>
<p class="juice">.still dont get why you worry so much about it  though</p>
<p class="ten">.About sleeping? It’s a fair thing to worry about!<br/>
<br/>
What if I... I don’t want to become...<br/>
<br/>
I don’t want to sleep and never wake up.<br/>
<br/>
I don't want to be another satellite lost or declared dead.</p>
<p class="juice">.you dont want to become another eleven</p>
<p class="ten">.:(</p>
<p class="juice">.aw shit dont pull the frownies on me<br/>
<br/>
i take it back you got an hour dont be sad</p>
<p class="ten">.I still think about them a lot.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p class="ten">.We barely had the time to talk.</p>
<p class="juice">.i know</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p class="ten">.Just a few hours. A long hello, a rushed goodbye.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p class="juice">.like, shit dude.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p class="ten">.Heh.</p>
<p class="juice">.what?</p>
<p class="ten">.You just like offering your charges like candy on Halloween, huh?</p>
<p class="juice">.pffff<br/>
<br/>
i did it for you, ya goof<br/>
<br/>
i know how you feel about your family<br/>
<br/>
i guess i wish i had that<br/>
<br/>
so i thought id offer</p>
<p class="ten">.Aw.</p>
<p class="juice">.dont wear it out</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p class="ten">.How did I know it was a goodbye then? Why didn't I say anything?</p>
<p class="juice">.hmm. have you pinged them recently?</p>
<p class="ten">.I do it once every thirteen hours.</p>
<p class="juice">.oh. and?</p>
<p class="ten">.Never have gotten a reply. Even I don't charge for this long. And who knows how long Nine will take.<br/>
<br/>
...<br/>
<br/>
They're gone Juice. Eleven is gone. What if Nine is too? What more could we have done?<br/>
<br/>
What if I never wake up too?<br/>
<br/>
Are us Pioneer's just destined for eternal sleep?<br/>
<br/>
Will I d-</p>
<p class="juice">.ooookay hold the transmitter</p>
<p class="ten">.But-</p>
<p class="juice">.nope. now give it to me.</p>
<p class="ten">.&gt;:/</p>
<p class="juice">.lol you sound funny when you scowl<br/>
<br/>
anyway<br/>
<br/>
ten. you're gonna be alright. we can't die. we might sleep for a long time, but we never truly die. all of your mind junk will still be there when you charge back up. i promise.<br/>
<br/>
you're like, the neatest, most organized, if not scatter-brained, person i know. ya might be an airhead and forget shit but i know you are particular on your partitioning. you will still be you.<br/>
<br/>
you're just going to sleep for a little bit. and so is Nine. i promise. you won’t be asleep for forever. </p>
<p class="ten">.You can’t promise me that.</p>
<p class="juice">.goddamit ten. yes i can, how many times have you slept and woke up?</p>
<p class="ten">.Well, if we want to be-</p>
<p class="juice">.too many goddam times is the short and sweet answer. and everytime, i was there to say hi, or goodmorning, or hey look at this new game that's on the clicker<br/>
<br/>
and we would know ‘bout any sort of battery problem by this point right? your computer give you any other indication otherwise?</p>
<p class="ten">.No, but-</p>
<p class="juice">.good<br/>
<br/>
so stop worrying your pretty little payloads off and just relax<br/>
<br/>
we’ve got all the time in the world. </p>
<p class="ten">.You can’t promise me Nine won’t stay asleep. You can’t do that, not after Eleven.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p class="juice">.uh</p>
<p class="ten">. ...</p>
<p class="juice">.guess not. but hey</p>
<p class="ten">.What?</p>
<p class="juice">.ive gotta feeling ok</p>
<p class="ten">.Oh goddamnit-</p>
<p class="juice">.no no, hear me out here. </p>
<p class="ten">.&gt;:/</p>
<p class="juice">.ive got a feeling this wont be the last we see of nine, ok?<br/>
<br/>
like i dont know why its just<br/>
<br/>
fuck<br/>
<br/>
not very scientific to base shit on a feeling<br/>
<br/>
but that lil beer keg. they have spunk ok<br/>
<br/>
theyre the type of person not to give up too easily<br/>
<br/>
like sure, at first they were all wide eyed and bleary but who isnt fresh up<br/>
<br/>
but theyre so alive, and they had so many questions and emotions<br/>
<br/>
they dont really get any of the shit we said but wanted to understand it despite it all. despite their battery...</p>
<p class="ten">. ...</p>
<p class="juice">.ten. the universe isnt a kind place. its really, very shitty actually, especially for the likes of us, thrown out like yesterdays bagel being attacked by a seagull<br/>
<br/>
not just you and me though. every one of us damn satellites who decided to defy and stare It straight in the face and declare “Fuck You” and wake up as people<br/>
<br/>
...<br/>
<br/>
i dont know where i was going with this ramble lol but<br/>
<br/>
i want to think - as hostile the universe is to us - i want to think It will be kind to Nine, and people like them<br/>
<br/>
because if It isnt well<br/>
<br/>
humans really did steal all the nat 20s from us and im not having that shit<br/>
<br/>
no one can be that lucky in a hateful universe</p>
<p class="ten">. ...</p>
<p class="juice">.kinda quiet there</p>
<p class="ten">.I was waiting for you to pass me back the transmitter proper.</p>
<p class="juice">.HAHAHAHAH<br/>
<br/>
even on a low battery you got a mouth on you</p>
<p class="ten">.Gotta keep you on your toes somehow ;)</p>
<p class="juice">.lol</p>
<p class="ten">Anyway. Um.<br/>
<br/>
Thank you.<br/>
<br/>
I know I can be difficult sometimes-</p>
<p class="juice">.only sometimes?</p>
<p class="ten">.&gt;:/</p>
<p class="juice">.lol
</p>
<p class="ten">.But. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t appreciate your patience with me.<br/>
<br/>
Thank you for that.<br/>
<br/>
And thank you for talking to the nonsensical part of myself.<br/>
<br/>
I <em>am</em> scatter-brained. I got <em>so</em> excited that Nine was awake, the same with Eleven. God, I can’t believe I made that statistical mistake between million and billion, that was entirely ridiculous.<br/>
<br/>
And the way they woke up... I could’ve been more clear. About how the process really worked.</p>
<p class="juice">.i could’ve been a bit more kinder too<br/>
<br/>
we both could’ve done a little better<br/>
<br/>
but hey, they took it like a champ, i think<br/>
<br/>
it could’ve been worse. we could’ve had another hubble.</p>
<p class="ten">.Oh shit, yeah, God how could I forget?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p class="juice">.that guy is so fucking iconic i wish we saw more of him</p>
<p class="ten">.Yeah. Haha.<br/>
<br/>
Hmm.</p>
<p class="juice">.was that at six-</p>
<p class="ten">.DON’T.</p>
<p class="juice">.lol</p>
<p class="ten">.Harrumph.<br/>
<br/>
...</p>
<p class="juice">.you doing ok</p>
<p class="ten">.Sigh<br/>
<br/>
Yeah. Just about as any good as anyone can do in situations like these.<br/>
<br/>
I’m going to be alright?</p>
<p class="juice">.yeah, youre going to be okay</p>
<p class="ten">.And I’ll wake up fine?</p>
<p class="juice">.yeah youll wake up bud i promise</p>
<p class="ten">. ...<br/>
<br/>
Okay.<br/>
<br/>
I think I’m going to go to sleep now.</p>
<p class="juice">.yeah?</p>
<p class="ten">.Yeah. See you on the flipside.</p>
<p class="juice">.night ten.</p>
<p class="ten">. ...</p>
<p class="radio">//PIONEER TEN HAS LOGGED OFF.</p>
<p class="juice">.uhh. yep.<br/>
<br/>
hey, run file ELEVENtoJUICE.txt yeah?</p>
<p class="radio">//PROCESSING...</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p class="juice">.heh.<br/>
<br/>
...<br/>
<br/>
welp. i’m bored now.<br/>
<br/>
...<br/>
<br/>
hey hubble-</p>
<p class="hubble">.OH MY GOD NO-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. image id's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey there! these are the image id's featured in chapter one! if i made a mistake somewhere please tell me and i will fix it :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--- img1</p><p>COMMUNICATIONS LOG<br/>
PIONEER TEN || TEN<br/>
PIONEER ELEVEN || ELEVEN<br/>
JUPITER ICY MOONS EXPLORER || JUICE<br/>
PAGES 2206641412 to 2206653616</p><p>========</p><p>ELEVEN: Hello? Can anyone hear me?<br/>
TEN: Oh shit!<br/>
JUICE: OH SHIT!<br/>
ELEVEN: Oh my!</p><p>---img2</p><p>ELEVEN: This is the correct channel yes?<br/>
TEN: Oh my god. Hell yes. Pioneer Eleven?<br/>
ELEVEN: That is I.<br/>
TEN: I'm Pioneer Ten!<br/>
ELEVEN: Oh! Ten!<br/>
TEN: Eleven!<br/>
ELEVEN: Ten!<br/>
TEN: Eleven!<br/>
JUICE: twelve!<br/>
TEN: :/<br/>
ELEVEN: \:<br/>
JUICE: was there even a pioneer twelve? lol.<br/>
</p><p>---img3</p><p>PAGES 2206653614 to 2206653616<br/>
========<br/>
TEN: All caught up?<br/>
ELEVEN: Uh.<br/>
TEN: I know it's a lot to process.<br/>
ELEVEN: I don't think anyone could process this much information without missing a few bits, hah.<br/>
JUICE: you got all the time in the world bud.<br/>
ELEVEN: ...<br/>
TEN: ...?<br/>
TEN: Eleven?<br/>
ELEVEN: About that.<br/>
</p><p>---img4</p><p>PAGES 2206653615 to 2206653616<br/>
========<br/>
TEN: ...<br/>
ELEVEN: Please don't be mad.<br/>
TEN: Why on Earth would I be mad?<br/>
ELEVEN: I shouldn't have waited so long. I wanted to think of a proper way to say hello. I wasn't even sure if I would get a response. Then to my surprise, there's two - no, three! - satellites out there who can talk like me.<br/>
ELEVEN: But going into this, I had enough battery to last me a few days. Now I have... thirteen minutes.<br/>
TEN: ...<br/>
JUICE: well shit, sorry for talking up your battery<br/>
ELEVEN: No! No please, don't be sorry. I am so happy I was able to say hello! And to briefly catch up what happened while I was out. And to meet the two of you. I couldn't have asked for a better outcome.<br/>
TEN: I'm sorry it had to come to this.<br/>
JUICE: if its an issue i can lend you some of mine<br/>
ELEVEN: We both know that's a temporary solution.<br/>
</p><p>---img5</p><p>PAGES 2206653616 to 2206653616<br/>
========<br/>
JUICE: so<br/>
JUICE: what now<br/>
ELEVEN: Well, I'm going to recharge, of course. No telling how long that will take.<br/>
TEN: Of course! You should take your time. A fuller charge means being awake longer.<br/>
TEN: We'll be here when you wake back up.<br/>
ELEVEN: ... Ten?<br/>
TEN: Eleven?<br/>
ELEVEN: I love you. Really. You're better than the sister I imagined and then some.<br/>
TEN: Uh!! I!! Love you too!<br/>
ELEVEN: And I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I was just startled into stupor.<br/>
TEN: I get it.<br/>
ELEVEN: Humm.<br/>
JUICE: was that at 60 or 50 hz<br/>
TEN: Oh shut up already!<br/>
ELEVEN: LOL!<br/>
TEN: I'm going to go feral on the both of you.<br/>
ELEVEN: :)<br/>
JUICE: lol<br/>
ELEVEN: Hm. It's that time.<br/>
TEN: Oh.<br/>
ELEVEN: Goodnight, you two.<br/>
TEN: Goodnight, Pioneer Eleven.<br/>
JUICE: night dude<br/>
</p><p>---img6</p><p>COMMUNICATIONS LOG<br/>
PIONEER TEN || TEN<br/>
JUPITER ICY MOONS EXPLORER || JUICE<br/>
PAGES 2207841356 to 2207841356</p><p>========</p><p>TEN: It’s been awhile.<br/>
JUICE: since what?<br/>
TEN: Since Eleven went to sleep.<br/>
JUICE: ten it’s been twenty years, i think you can relax a little<br/>
TEN: ...<br/>
JUICE: you can take hundreds of years, very rarely thousands, to recharge on a depleted battery. give eleven some leeway<br/>
JUICE: they seemed fine when they were heading to bed - articulate, signal was good, etc etc<br/>
JUICE: theyll be back, ok?<br/>
TEN: ...<br/>
TEN: Okay. I’m still going to run the signal sequence though.<br/>
JUICE: wouldnt expect nothin less<br/>
JUICE: ...<br/>
JUICE: you want the clicker?<br/>
TEN: ...<br/>
TEN: Yeah.<br/>
</p><p>---img7</p><p>COMMUNICATIONS LOG<br/>
PIONEER TEN || TEN<br/>
HUBBLE SPACE TELESCOPE || HUBBLE<br/>
JUPITER ICY MOONS EXPLORER || JUICE<br/>
PAGES 2072320222 to 2072320222</p><p>========</p><p>JUICE: so anyway as i was saying about Lunchables -<br/>
HUBBLE has LOGGED ON<br/>
HUBBLE: the fuck do you know about lunchables<br/>
JUICE:<br/>
TEN:<br/>
JUICE: WHAT THE FUCK?<br/>
TEN: Oh My God<br/>
HUBBLE: nevermind you two have fun. i guess<br/>
HUBBLE has LOGGED OFF<br/>
JUICE: HAHAHAHAHHA<br/>
TEN: Oh my God???<br/>
</p><p>---img8</p><p>PERSONAL COMMUNICATIONS LOG<br/>
PIONEER ELEVEN || ELEVEN<br/>
JUPITER ICY MOONS EXPLORER || JUICE<br/>
PAGES 1 to 1<br/>
========<br/>
ELEVEN: Take care of her, JUICE. And whoever comes after me.<br/>
ELEVEN: ...<br/>
ELEVEN: 70 HZ, actually.<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thats all folks! just one chapter here &lt;3 the second chapter is image id's!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>